


A Quiet Heartbreak

by merryghoul



Category: Raven's Home
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Raven doesn’t want Chelsea to leave for Las Vegas.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Quiet Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Set during mid-season two.
> 
> For femslashficlets prompt #244, close.

Raven blocked the door of the room she shared with Chelsea. "You can't leave."

"Why can't I leave, Rae?"

Raven hesitated. "The closet needs cleaning!"

"I thought we already cleaned the closet."

"We can clean it again. I think I put some more stuff in it after I went to the mall."

Chelsea kissed Raven on her forehead. "I'm only going to be gone a few days, okay, Rae? If you need any help with Levi or the kids, call me. Now you gotta move so I can go."

Raven sighed. "Okay." She moved, concealing her broken heart from Chelsea.


End file.
